bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights: Chapter 3
completely rewrote :o Bullworth Nights - Style: Chapter 1: Knee Socks & Reunions ''Next chapter: ''Chapter 2: Here's to the Past ---- Alexis Monroe wrinkled her nose on Saturday morning as the dorm monitor who she’d become acquainted with her freshman year of the name of Mrs. Peabody called for the girls in the dorm to awaken. Yesterday, she had returned to Bullworth Academy. The custody battle had been a complete nightmare, and honestly, she was glad to be back. She hated living ‘the rich life’ with her mother and her creepy boyfriend, Alastair. Yeah, Bullworth was terrible and would be better off named ‘Bullshit Academy’ so that people knew what they were really getting into, but at least she knew her place here. And it sure as hell wasn’t at a dinner table hearing adults dressed in clothes worth the price of her entire college tuition talk about their achievements in finance. Of course, she’d have to be significantly more coy with her smoking habits and would have to be ‘tucked in nice and tight’ by the early hour of 11PM. It’d be quite the challenge. She sat up in her bed, the oversized navy blue Bullworth sweatshirt she’d bought in freshman year hanging over her thin body like a dress. Piper, her Prep roommate who turned out to not be an asshole, had returned sometime in the night. She’d gone off to meet a boy—Alexis could tell, she’d had the same look in her eyes two years ago whenever she’d go off to meet up with the guys—and had probably gotten back when Alexis was sleeping. Currently, Piper was stirring and slowly sitting up in her own bed. “Up, up, up, Miss Harrington, Miss Monroe!” Mrs. Peabody called pleasantly, poking her head into the dorm. Last night, after Piper had gone off on her secret date, Alexis had stayed back unpacking. Like Piper had predicted, Mrs. Peabody had started going off on Alexis for the mess, but after Alexis mentioned that Piper was in the dorm as well, Mrs. Peabody had laid off—and seemed to have gained the same respect that she had for Piper, now for Alexis. Which was lucky, because two years ago the woman couldn’t stand the sight of her. “Is today the orientation assembly?” Piper yawned, looking over at Mrs. Peabody. “Yes, dear, it is,” Mrs. Peabody replied. She turned to Alexis, still smiling politely. “Miss Monroe, today is the orientation assembly, as was described in your acceptance letter. Uniforms are suggested, but not required.” With that, she continued her rounds down the hall, waking up the other girls in the dorm. Slipping out of bed, Alexis made her way over to her newly stocked wardrobe. It looked as if a tornado had passed through it on the inside, so she’d have to get to organizing it in the near future. Yeah, sure. She picked out a bathrobe and a few towels, looking over at Piper. “D’you have fun last night?” “Huh?” Piper mumbled, looking startled by the question. She blushed just as she had last night, but nodded just a little. “I won’t tell,” Alexis laughed, taking her things and heading to the dorm bathrooms. Piper looked after her, smiling a little. *** If there was one thing Alexis had forgotten, it was how much of a joke the Bullworth Academy uniforms were, at least for the girls. She shifted uncomfortably as she made her way down the aisle of the school auditoriums, feeling stuffy and constricted in the white button down blouse the girls were forced to wear. Irritated, she hastily undid the cuffs and pushed the sleeves up to her elbow, immediately happy with the result. She took a seat near the back of the auditorium, maybe she’d see one of the boys around here. None of them sat near the front of the auditorium, Crabblesnitch could see them fooling around from there. Looking a bit down at the crowd of students seated in the middle section, she took note of the black Mary Janes on the majority of the girls’ feet. She remembered wearing them in 9th grade, and felt thankful she’d switched them for a pair of black lowtop Converse instead. The rule about shoes only needing to be ‘sensible’ and black was all the proof Alexis needed that a God existed. She couldn’t deal with wearing Mary Janes all the time. In a surge of self-consciousness, she pulled her left knee up to her chest and pulled her white knee-length sock down to the ankle, and then did the same to her right sock. She continued on by pulling her skirt up just a bit, enough to keep from looking too promiscuous, but also enough to spare her from looking like a nun. What was with the Bullworth uniform anyway? It was so ridiculous—meanwhile the guys could get away with wearing shorts and swea— “''Alex''?!” Alexis jumped to her right, her left hand curling into a fist. “Huh?!” Beside her stood a medium sized, broad-shouldered boy dressed in a brown leather jacket over a blue school vest, and jeans. His hair was greased back, and he looked like a bad imitation of John Travolta in Grease. “Peanut!” Peanut stared back at her, his eyes the size of plates as he stared at Alexis. “Scoot over,” he said, taking the seat she’d been sitting in previously, turning to face her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight, constricting bear hug. Straining her neck a little to ease up her breathing, Alexis laughed, hugging him back. “When the hell did you get back?!” he asked, letting go of her and sitting back in his seat, still facing her. His brown eyes traveled all over her body, taking in how much she’d changed since freshman year. “Yesterday!” she replied, beaming at him. She was glad to note that he still had the one stubborn stand of hair that refused to be slicked back with the rest of his hair. Something about Peanut’s consistency comforted her. Peanut smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently as the auditorium lights dimmed and Crabblesnitch walked out onto the stage, but at no moment did he tear his eyes away from Alexis’. “Man,” he said, still smiling, “you haven’t changed a bit.” Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs at the ankles. “I hope I have, I finally lost the middle part.” “But I’m happy to see you still respond to ‘Peanut’,” she added with a sly smile, narrowing her eyes deviously at him. Peanut eyed her for a moment before reaching over and putting her into a headlock, giving her a noogie, though not as hard as he did to the guys so that he wouldn’t hurt her. “You think you’re cute, Monr—ow!” He earned a sharp ‘shush’ from a nearby prefect who’d been patrolling the aisles as he let go of Alexis, rubbing on his hand. Peanut waited for the prefect to leave before glaring playfully at Alexis. “Did you really just bite me?” he whispered. Alexis sniffed, trying to keep from laughing. “You were messin’ up my hair.” He rolled his eyes, muttering a quick ‘''women''’ under his breath. Biting people was exactly the type of weird thing Alexis would do, he thought to himself. Still, he was happy to see her. At this point, none of the guys expected she’d ever come back. They’d be psyched when they found out. “Where are the guys?” Alexis asked, as if reading Peanut’s mind. He shrugged in response, looking around and spotting them a couple aisles down over to the left seating section. It seemed as if Lefty and Hal had gotten into some sort of paper-throwing match, and Danvers was watching them fiercely from up on the stage beside Crabblesnitch. “Over there, goofin’ off,” Peanut replied, rolling his eyes. Alexis strained a little to get a look, and smiled when she saw them indeed goofing off. Man she’d missed them. The Manhattan private school crowd had nothing on the Bullworth Academy hotrod club members. “Where’s Johnny?” she asked, looking around, “I don’t see him.” Peanut stiffened a little, suddenly hesitant, but Alexis didn’t pick up on it. “Uh, he’s skippin’, but uh, Alex, I don’t think—” “I can’t wait till I see him,” Alexis interrupted, grinning a little to herself, “I bet he’s just gonna flip when he sees me. I got so much to tell you guys, my mom fuckin’ sucks and her boyfriend’s even worse.” Peanut rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was becoming increasingly anxious. “Yeah but about Johnny, I really don’t think he—” “Be quiet!” Peanut jumped at the sound of a prefect’s voice—unsurprisingly, the same one with the buzzcut from before. He glared at him, preparing to flip him off, when the bastard reached for his report slips, icing Peanut with a warning glare. Annoyed, Peanut looked forward. How the hell was he gonna tell her? ---- ''Next chapter: ''Chapter 2: Here's to the Past Category:Blog posts